Rules
Rules # No hacking or using mods other than Optifine, Minimap mods, or anything specifically allowed by me or a mod in DM. # No DDoSing the server. # No griefing cities, other than if both factions are at war or the land is unclaimed. # Wars may only last for 48 hours, and there is a 48 hour cooldown between wars. # A faction is immune to war declarations when either no member is online, and/or the faction is less than 24 hours old. # No person shall be a member of multiple factions. # Wars may not occur during the first 7 days of the server. # No spamming the discord or server. # No creating excessive claims for a nation (such as claiming all of Africa with 3 people), which shall be decided on by the moderators and on a case-by-case basis. # No making nations with flags or names specifically meant as a joke. # Colonies must have a settlement (3 medium-sized houses and a wall), plus must be reasonable (as in not having a landlocked central European nation colonize India) # Any time that an admin takes any administrative action (entering creative, banning somebody, etc.), they must post to their reason for doing so. # No building literal THIRD REICH swastikas. # There should be no trying to circumvent these rules and restrictions via loopholes. # You may join another faction only with the permission of that faction's leader. # During the time of war you can only grief the rival faction when at least one of its members is online. # Both sides must acknowledge to be in war with each other before any act of war, including griefing, may occur. # If no member of a faction joins the server in a week, that faction is disbanded and its territory is free to take. # You may loot another person even when not at war. In such cases, do not loot the same nation more than once a day and do not steal more than 9 stacks per raider. Unstackable items count as one stack. # No spawn killing. You must wait a minimum of 30 seconds after one spawns before you may attack them. # No breaking other people's beds unless you have their permission. # You cannot create a faction solely for war purposes. A new faction must wait at least 24 hours after creation before declaring war on another nation. # You may own private property (such as shops, houses, apartments...) in another faction's territory, but only with the permission of the other faction's member. # For griefing private buildings in another faction's territory same rules apply as for any other buildings of that faction. # If a player has not been online for 3 weeks, he is considered inactive and is no longer a member of any faction. # A faction can make colonies only if it has two or more active members. # Nether, the End and outerworld are free for all. No factions can claim territory there.